The Terrible Tack Accident
by Petlar
Summary: I do not own any of the characters in this story, except Amby. This story is technically a crossover between 3 things: Johnny the Homicidal Maniac, Warriors, and Invader Zim though it's only hints of JtHM and Warriors so I didn't list it as a crossover . This is my first fanfic but, don't cut me any slack be honest.
1. The beggining

Dib ran deep into the woods knowing Zim was following. He hadn't meant for cat DNA to get on the tack. Now it was to late, the DNA had fused into both his and Zim's and they were both stuck as cats, until he figured out a way into his lab to get the cure.

Suddenly four cats burst out of the undergrowth. The biggest in the group was a large white tom. A small gray cat turned to the one he was assuming to be the leader. "Cloudtail, what do you want to do with these intruders?"

The large tom who's name was apparently Cloudtail glared at him and Zim. "I think it best to take them to Hawkstar, Bumblepaw. It's up to the clan leader what to do in a situation like this." He turned to Dib, "What's your name?"

Dib gulped and stuttered as he talked. "D-Dib. Who are you?" He was hoping they were just a group of friendly cats but he knew it wasn't true.

"I am Cloudtail. This is Bumblepaw, Blossompaw, and Brightheart." He said this gesturing to two smaller gray cats and another white cat. "Brightheart and I are Thunderclan warriors. Bumblepaw and Blossompaw are apprentices in traing to become warriors. If you will follow us we wish for you to return to camp to talk to our leader." Cloudtail turned and walked into the undergrowth followed by the rest of the group. He turned and followed hoping their leader wasn't harsh. It was then he realized Zim was following too.

They arrived in front of a tunnel made of briar. Cloudtail turned and faced them. "When we walk into camp follow me to the bottom of high ledge. Then wait for either me to come fetch you or Hawkstar to come see you." He turned and walked into camp. Dib staid close on his heels. Suddenly Brightheart, Bumblepaw, and Blossompaw broke off from the group and headed to different places in the clearing. Cloudtail stopped in front of them and Dib had to focus not to run into him. "Stay here." Cloudtail disappeared up the rocks into a small cave.

Zim walked up beside Dib. "Look what you've got us into now Dib-stink."

He turned and glared at Zim. "ME! You're the one that got us into this!" By this time many other cats were gathered around the clearing. "Just shut up and try to blend in."

Zim laughed. Even as a cat he still had the same laugh. "In case you didn't notice Dib-monkey, My fur is green! I can't blend."

Dib hissed under his breath. "Well you can just…." As he was speaking a midnight black she-cat walked in front him and Zim. He nearly fainted at the site of her. She was the most gorgeous creature he had ever seen.

She looked at them and bowed. "I am Hawkstar, leader of Thunderclan. It would be of great honor if you chose to stay here for a while. Come with me to my den and we shall talk." She turned and climbed up the rocks to the small cave. "This is my den, please come in." After they were all three settled down she began to question them. "What are your names?"

"I am Dib and this is Zim." When he said Zim's name her eyes widened.

"Zim? Is that really you?" She said this like she longed for it to be true. How this cat knew Zim he had no idea.

"What do you mean?" Zim seemed as confused as me.

"Zim you are Irken are you not?"

"How do you know I'm Irken?"

She jumped to her paws and tackled Zim. "Oh my tallest I have missed you so much!" She rubbed her muzzle against his shoulder.

"Amby? Is that you?" He was now the one sounding like he hoped it was true.

Hawkstar stood. "Follow me." She turned and walked out a secret exit in the back of the cave.

Once they were in the woods well away from camp she turned. "It is me Zim."

"You lie! Amby is on Irk!"

She laughed but, her laugh sounded creepily like Zim's. "Why are you a cat Zim? Is it that stupid DNA shuffling tack you have? Is that Dib? " She said looking at him.

Zim sighed. "Yes it's that horrid tack and that is in fact Dib-stink."

She snickered. Then she turned and dug in the dirt until a small bottle was seen sticking out of the ground. She reached down with her claw and pulled the cork out. She poured the liquid in the bottle on the ground. "Both of you drink that it should reverse the effects."

As Dib drank he felt a change in his body he stopped drinking and watched as him and Zim both turned back to normal. Hawkstar still sat on the ground. Suddenly her body went rigid and glowed so bright he couldn't look at it. Suddenly the glow went away and in place of where Hawkstar had been standing stood a female Irken. "I should have known…."

She ran and hugged Zim. "Oh my tallest, Do you believe it's me now?"

Zim smiled and looked happier than Dib had ever seen him. "I don't know you could still prove it more." She giggled and leaned forward and kissed Zim.

Once she pulled back she looked into Zim's eyes. "Does that prove that I am Amby and I will love you forever."

Zim still looking shocked and happy nodded. "That proves it."

To Be Continued….


	2. Why must love confuse me?

**All rights go to the creators of the show and book. This is infact my first story cut me some slack I know it's not that good but, please bare with me I promise to make it better.**

Dib stared at the two Irkens, who seemed to be a couple. "Wait someone explain what's going on?" The female Irken, apparently named Amby, laughed. She looked at Zim.

"Never fails for someone to be confused when they see us together." She turned to Dib. "I am Amby. My father, Tallest Red, assigned me this planet to destroy. I saw your human race and decided I wanted to try and blend with the cats. It was much easier than trying to blend with Humans. I stayed with the cats but, I did go to human skool every once in a while. I have grown to like this planet and plan to not destroy it. MEKI!" After saying the last word something small and black flashed through the trees and stopped at Amby's feet. A closer look revealed it to be a black cat. It spun in a circle and turned into a SIR robot. "Meki go to camp and do your job."

The SIR did a small salute. "YES, MASTER I OBEY!" The SIR turned back into a cat and streaked into the woods toward camp.

Amby turned to Zim. "Where is your base?"

Zim laid his hand on her forehead for a moment. She nodded when he pulled back. "Return to your base Zim I wish to speak with Dib alone." Zim nodded and reluctantly ran off into the woods.

Five minutes had passed before she turned to face him again. "Have I met you before, Dib? I feel like I have met you before. I feel bonded to you somehow."

"We have not met that I know of but, I feel like I have met you before as well…. I know these feelings you are describing I just can't place it…." The only word that came to mind was love but, he wasn't in love with this Irken. Suddenly a thought popped into his mind but, it wasn't his. _Maybe it's love…._

Amby leaned forward and kissed Dib on the cheek. Electricity spread through his body from his cheek. _Maybe it is. _He thought back hoping she heard. This time it was him that leaned forward and kissed her but, this time he kissed her on the lips.

Once the kiss was over Amby glared at Dib. "I hate you." Dib was shocked by what she said.

"Why did you kiss me then?" She smiled and laughed, again her laugh sounding creepily like Zim's.

"I hate you because, I'm in love with you."

"That makes no sense…."

She sighed obviously knowing there time alone was over for now. "I love you, but I love Zim."

"Zim ruins everything."

She laughed like that was the funniest thing she had ever heard. "He is the best Invader I have ever seen. The others lied about conquering their planets. Yes we conquered the planets but, it's because the armada destroyed the planets. Zim's the only Invader trying…. I hate to see what the Tallest do when they find out about us."

Dib gulped. "Are you referring to me and you, or you and Zim?"

"Both. Either one they're going to freak-out. " She wrapped her arms around Dib's waist. "I think I love you more than Zim."

"Prove it." She took a step away from Dib and opened a communication link with Zim.

"Amby? Where is Dib-stink?"

"Doesn't really matter."

"Well since he seems to not be there. I need to tell you something. I don't think this relationship is gonna work-out. We can't spend enough time together and your father just messaged me telling me to stay away from you. It was a direct order. I'm sorry." The communicator disconnected. Amby started to laugh.

"Well, him breaking up with me is better than, me having to break-up with him." She walked up to Dib and wrapped her arms around his waist again sticking her hand in his back pocket. "We are now officially dating if you want?"


	3. Welcome back

Sorry took so long to post new chapter. Please Review I want to know what you all think. If you think this story is terrible please review and tell me what I could do to fix it. 

Dib blinked rapidly. "You… want to date… me?" The thought that anyone, even someone not as drop dead gorgeous as Amby, would want to date him was baffling. She laughed.

Then in a sarcastic tone said: "No I'm just joking around." She laughed again. "Of course I want to date you…. The real question is: are you going to say yes?" Once she finished speaking Dib hugged her.

"Of course I'm going to say yes!" Amby leaned forward and kissed him. Suddenly he heard a noise behind her. She spun around to see a tall, very thin, guy standing in the bushes. She laughed and laid her hand over her heart.

"Thanks for the heart attack, Nny." She walked away from Dib and hugged the stranger. Dib who was confused cleared his throat.

"Someone please explain what's going on?" Amby smacked her hand against her forehead.

"Duh, Dib this is Johnny, Johnny this is Dib. Dib, Johnny is an old friend and he knows what I am." Then she leaned close to Dib's ear and whispered. "He's a homicidal maniac, but he won't hurt people who are nice to him like I was. So make him your friend and never say the word _wacky_." She then stepped back and turned to Johnny. "So how long have you been gone from the neighborhood, Nny?"

Johnny shrugged. "I think it's been 12 years. Is Squee still around?"

Amby nodded. "Yup and still lives in the same house. Your house is still vacant. You plan on staying right?"

Johnny snorted. "No I'm just gonna leave. Of course I'm staying."

Amby snickered and rolled her eyes. "That was a stupid question. You killed anyone lately?"

Johnny rolled his eyes. "2 store clerks, 1veterinarian, 7 cheerleaders, 19 football players, 3 doctors, 4 pizza delivery guys, 6 lawyers, 5 waitresses, 2 teachers, and 1 dog. Well… the dog was an accident. Anyway that's just in the past year. How many have you killed?"

Amby rubbed her arm. "Well, let me think a minute…. 3 cops, 2 FBI agents, 6 CIA agents, 1 CSI agent, 5 Russian spies, a Israeli massad operative, and 9 NCIS agents. That's over the past 5 years or so." Amby noticing Dib staring at her looked at him. "It was to keep from being discovered. Plus the Tallest kill more than I do!" She turned back to Johnny. "So Nny, have you killed anyone since you got back in town?"

Johnny laughed. "Nope but, there is a girl, she goes to the only high skool in town, that has death waiting for her. If I'm correct her name is Zita." Suddenly Dib burst out laughing.

"I know her! She's not a very nice person." Johnny laughed like this was the funniest thing he'd ever heard.

"She's beyond not nice…. She's a bitch. Well I'll be leaving now. I have killing to do. " Johnny turned and ran into the woods. Amby began to laugh it started out quiet and got louder turning into an Evil Irken laugh.

"Well I'm sure we will hear about a death in the community tomorrow."

"What is his deal, killing all those innocent people?"

Amby laughed. "Innocent? Few that he kills are innocent. He only kills because of a monster that is in the wall at his home. The wall must be covered in _wet_ _blood_ for it to stay contained. If the blood dries it tries to break through. Give him credit…. He's never got caught, and he's only killed with a gun once. Even though he has thought about suicide he never goes through with it. He thinks something is keeping him nearly immortal. He…."

She trailed off as something came crashing through the woods toward them. A pair of blood red eyes shone out of the woods suddenly. "No…. It can't be…." That was the last thing Amby said before everything went black….


	4. Death to Feeb

Amby woke tied down on something made of metal, a metal table probably. She lifted her head looking for Dib. "Hello? Dib? Where are you?" A groan from somewhere over in the far corner of the room caught her attention. She looked to see Dib unconscious and tied up in the corner of the room. "Dib? Wake up please!"

"He can't hear you." The very deep demonic voice from behind her caught her attention. She looked over and saw a tall man standing in front of a lit door way. Amby gasped as she realized who he was.

"Feeb! What do you want? Let me go!" Feeb laughed spookily.

"No! Remember 10 years ago when you met Invader Tenn? She was my girlfriend! You let her die!"

"I didn't do anything! She was going back to her mission on Meekrob and her ship was taken over by malfunctioning SIR units!"

Feeb shook his head and started circling the table Amby laid upon. "NO! You killed her! It's your fault! My revenge begins NOW!"

Amy laughed. "You think there is anything you can do to me to cause me pain your wrong."

Feeb laughed crudely. "I might not be able to hurt you PHYSICALLY, but MENTALLY? Wonder what pain you would feel if I killed your boyfriend?"

Amby laughed keeping her composure and acting like she didn't care. "He's not my boyfriend."

"You lie I saw you kiss in the woods."

"All an act."

"Why would you act like you love him?"

"I needed to get inside his head, to learn things about this planet that I might not have been able to learn otherwise."

Feeb laughed. "It seems I have underestimated you. You seem to be crueler than me." Behind Feeb, Dib began to wake up. Amby sent a thought straight to his head _Don't make a sound. _By this time Dib was fully awake and staring at a, very tall, irkens back. Seeing as only his hands were tied, he stood as quietly as possible and walked up behind the irken. Dib jumped forward and kicked the irken in the back of the knee and watched as he collapsed. Amby quickly and quietly jumped off the table somehow having undone the restraints.

"How the hell did you get untied?" He asked while she untied the rope from around his wrists.

"I have a PAK full of all sorts of weapons and machinery and you ask how I undid the restraints? It's pretty obvious." She finally finished untying the rope she turned toward Feeb's unconscious body. "I'm going to kill him, Dib. So if you don't want to see his miserable throat slit open I suggest you leave the room."

Dib, not needing to be told twice, turned and left the room. Amby laughed. She pulled from her PAK a large knife that Nny had given her. She kneeled next to Feeb and smacked him across the face. "I hope you go to Hell." On the last word she sliced the knife across his throat and watched as he slowly bled to death.


	5. History

Sorry, I haven't posted in forever. I have had so much oing on with Band, Builder's Club, and Chorus. Infact I'm even at an honor band all these weekend and losing valubale sleep time by writing this but, I REALLY needed to write so here it is it's not my best but, it will do for now.

* * *

~Zim's POV~

Zim paced back and forth in his base. "GIR!" Something small and gray fell from the ceiling. It stood revealing itself to be a little SIR unit. "GIR, track Amby and make sure she is 'ok'."

GIR smiled. "Aw, somebody needs a hug!"

"NO! I AM AN IRKEN INVADER I NEED NO ONE!"

"Okie Dokie!"

* * *

~Amby's POV~

Amby walked out of Feeb's base and found Dib seated outside. She had tried her best to get the blood off of her but, had failed miserably. "Well, glad he's gone forever."

Dib looked at her and shuddered. "Your more ruthless than I thought you were."

She smiled. "You really don't know Johnny then. He has killed thousands maybe, even hundreds of thousands. He isn't exactly sane and as far as I know, he has only regretted killing one person."

He gave her a questioning look. "Who was that?"

"Edgar Vargas, He was a very religious person and changed Johnny's view of a lot of things."

* * *

~Johnny's POV~

Johnny came walking down the road and saw Amby and…. Dib, that was his name, right? "Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear."Dib? said in a sarcastic tone.

"What do you mean by that?" Nny said threateningly.

* * *

~Amby's POV~

Amby stepped between the two boys. You could almost feel the testosterone radiating of both of them.

"Calm down, Nny. It's a common phrase used on earth."

Angry Nny turned and threw his knife. It flew through the window of a Library and killed a man. He seemed happy with himself. "Aims got better."

* * *

Hope you liked my not funny, funny ending. Please, Review I am anxious for people to tell me what they think. Even, if you hate it.


End file.
